Erusea (Rosa D'Elise)/Civilopedia
Erusea About Ace Combat The Ace Combat franchise mostly takes place in a fictional world (dubbed "Strangereal") that's described as "very accommodating" in regards to blending real world weapons with fictional super-weapons. Compared to real-life Earth, Strangereal features entirely different continents and historical events. Pre-Ulysses History of early Erusea is unknown. At the earliest, the nation of Erusea had heated tensions with their Usean neighbors for quite some time. In the late 20th-century, due to the threat of Osean and Yuktobanian expansionism, Erusea and other Usean nations joined the Usean Allied Forces. However the nation continued hostile relations with the Federation of Central Usea who deployed troops along the border in the 1990s. In December 1994, Usea's International Astronomical Union (IAU) detected a large asteroid that was in a collision course with the earth; a collision which would bombard the planet with the force of 2 million nuclear warheads and plunge the world into nuclear winter. Designated as Ulysses 1994XF04, the discovery was mostly kept secret to avoid social panic and unrest until the FCU's leadership realized that the defense against Ulysses must be an international endeavor. On April 20, 1996 FCU president Robert Sinclair disclosed the existence of Ulysses to the general public, shocking the whole world. An emergency meeting was held to discuss how to best defend against Ulysses and it was decided that the creation of a National Missile Defense system among members of the Central Usea Treaty Organization (UTO) was the most viable option, despite concerns that the NMD could be used as a weapon of war. However, the NMD plan was supplanted in favor of "Project STN (Spaceguard Turret Network)" which called for the creation of massive railguns to shoot down the asteroid. This became known as the Stonehenge Turret Network and was ultimately built through international effort. While no direct evidence exists, it is believed that Erusea contributed to its creation. Usean Continental War (1997-1998) In 1997, a group of southern Usean countries declared their intention to join the Osean Federation. The northern Usean nations, Erusea included, protested the act. Osea moved to support the Usean states that intended to join them but before any agreement could be finalized, rebel forces launched a massive coup d'état on May 30, 1997, plunging the continent into the (First) Usean Continental War with rebel forces pitted against the Usean Allied Forces. Rebel forces were able to push the Allied Forces out of their territories until the Allied Forces' Scarface Squadron managed to turn the tide and help crush the rebel forces. Ulysses Impact and Aftermath (1998-2003) On July 8, 1998 fragments of the Ulysses asteroid began to impact the planet, killing over 500,000 Useans and crippling the continent's infrastructure. Two meteroites landed within Erusean borders, one which became the Goldberg Crater and the other collided with the Erusean capital city of Farbanti, flooding the municipal district and becoming Ryker Crater. While the Stonehenge Turret Network was able to prevent complete disaster, the damage done was devastating: millions of civilians were displaced and became refugees. Many nations expected Erusea to accept the most refugees as they were the largest nation in the continent. However, Erusea's ability to accommodate refugees was stretched to its limit and on April 2000, Erusea's Ministry of Foreign Affairs announced that it would no longer accept refugees, an action that received backlash from the rest of Usea who responded by placing embargoes on Erusea. The increasingly hostile relations caused by the refugee crisis culminated by Erusea's unexpected invasion and occupation of San Salvacion and Stonehenge in 2003. The UTO condemned the act and to counteract Erusea's military, FCU president Robert Sinclair formed the Independent State Allied Forces (ISAF) and demanded that Erusea withdraw its military within a month. However, Erusea refused to give in to the demands and ISAF was forced to act. Second Usean Continental War (2003-2005) With Erusea refusing to withdraw, ISAF attempted to destroy Stonehenge with air attacks on September 14, 2003. However, every attempt to destroy Stonehenge failed as the railgun turrets turned out to become terrifyingly effective anti-air weapons and Erusea deployed their elite Yellow Squadron to defend the cannons. Having failed to destroy Stonehenge, ISAF lost air superiority and was forced to retreat east to North Point. Although Erusean victory seemed to be imminent, ISAF began winning decisive victories in the autumn of 2004, sinking the Erusean Invincible Fleet and destroying Stonehenge. Over the next few months, ISAF forces were able to push back the Eruseans, defeating their armies and liberating occupied territories. On Spetember 19 ISAF forces, supported by their ace pilot Mobius 1, invaded the Erusean capital city of Farbanti and successfully captured the city, forcing the Erusean government to surrender. However, a group of Erusean officers captured and activated their super-weapon Megalith in one last attempt to strike at ISAF forces but their efforts were thwarted when Mobius 1 destroyed the facility. Similarily, pockets of Erusean military would continue fighting for at least a month. Post-War Reconstruction (2005-2019) Following the end of the Second Usean Continental War, ISAF attempted to install a provisional government within Erusea. However, this was met with resistance in the form of a rebellious group calling itself "Free Erusea" who captured ISAF facilities in 2006 and began performing terrorist acts against ISAF forces throughout the Usean continent. On Spetember 26, 2006, ISAF forces deployed Mobius 1 for Operation Katina to quell the rebel group and in less than three months, Free Erusea was defeated. On August 21, 2008, Erusea's provisional government participated in the G7 Summit aboard the Arkbird on the behalf of Osea in hopes of solving ongoing issues with Usean refugees. Sometime afterwards, Erusea was reformed into a kingdom with princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise becoming the country's outspoken representative. Lighthouse War (2019) After viewing the construction of the International Space Elevator and continued Osean military presence with suspicion and as a potential threat to their sovereignty, the Eruseans decided to declare war on Osea, seizing the space elevator and both Arsenal Birds. Erusea also employed their new drones to launch numerous surgical strikes at Osean military assets with resounding success as they crippled Osea's military and the minimal collateral damage was a boon for international public relations. With both Arsenal Birds and drones under their control, Erusea was able to drive the Osean-led IUN forces to southeastern Usea. But the tide slowly turned as Osea counterattacked, destroying one of the Arsenal Birds with the resurrected Stonehenge and capturing Farbanti. However, both Osea and Erusea would commit to anti-satellite attacks that only succeeded in creating a widespread information blackout that affected both sides. With the capital lost and communication severed, Erusea would split into three, between the pro-peace Conservatives, the pro-war Radicals, and the numerous states that Erusea had annexed in the past now jumping at the chance of declaring their independence. In the chaos, the Osean forces would ally themselves with the Conservative Eruseans to destroy the now-rogue drones and the Radicals, bringing the Lighthouse War to an end. With the space elevator under safe hands, the Erusean princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise would form a provisional government there to assist Usean refugees fleeing from the war that continued to rage. Rosa D'Elise Early Life Rosa Cossette was born as a commoner in 2001 when Erusea had already shed its monarchy for a federal republic. Following the country's defeat in the Usean Continental War in 2005, Erusea's provisional government reinstated the monarchy. As a result, a relative of Cossette suddenly became the king, propelling her and her family to royalty. However, the general public did not approve of the new royal family's commoner origin and to protect her identity, Cossette was sent to primary school under a pseudonym, making friends and finding talent as a chorus singer. However, she was temporarily pulled out of school when the king and his family were killed in a car accident and as her father assumed the throne, Cossette became the country's princess. Lighthouse War At the outset of the Lighthouse War, Rosa Cossette D'Elise rallied her people in support of the war, claiming that the Osean-built International Space Elevator in Usean waters was a looming threat to Erusea's sovereignty. Denouncing Osea's disregard for collateral damage during their initial strikes, D'Elise believed that the war would be swift and decisive in Erusea's favor. However, her views of the war had been manipulated by radical elements within Erusea's military. When the war dragged on longer than she had hoped for and the Osean forces threatened the capital, D'Elise was discreetly transported away. Unfortunately, her transport was shot down over Tyler Island where the war still raged - but now with the chaos of massed communication and information blackout - and after three days was discovered by Osean forces as the only survivor. Having been taken in along with other refugees, D'Elise would accompany the Oseans as they were rescued by the Long Range Strategic Strike Group, even risking her own life to designate ground targets for the air support. Afterwards, they would find ships to commandeer as they made their way to the space elevator. Discovering that the Erusean radicals hoped to prolong the war using the elevator, D'Elise sided with the Osean/Erusean coalition to destroy the drones and end the war. Along the way she finally realized that the International Space Elevator was never meant to be a totem of dominance or subjugation, but rather a sincere symbol of world peace that the late Harling once envisioned. During a massive air battle around the space elevator, D'Elise helped to bring down the final Arsenal Bird's shields and drone control system, granting the allied forces a chance to destroy the UAVs and re-take the elevator. But shortly after, two advanced UCAVs appeared and nearly undid the coalition's efforts were it not for the efforts and skills of a certain ace pilot. With the fighting mostly over, D'Elise formed a provisional government by the space elevator that brought in refugees fleeing from all over the continent, determined to help fulfill Harling's legacy and dreams of peace. Unique Components Yellow Squadron An air-superiority unit named after Erusea's elite 156th Tactical Fighter Wing "Aquila" more commonly referred to as the Yellow Squadron. Their aircraft of choice is the Su-37 Terminator with a camouflage pattern and yellow tips on their wings, hence their nickname. Yellow Squadron was tasked primarily with protecting the Stonehenge Turret Network and displayed exemplary performance during the Second Usean Continental War (2004-2005) when the squadron blunted every ISAF air-strike attempt to destroy Stonehenge. By ensuring Erusea's control of Stonehenge, ISAF forces lost control of the skies and were forced to retreat east. As ISAF forces fled, they became increasingly out of range of Stonehenge, and thus Yellow Squadron began to see less action, aside from the occasional long-range mission such as protecting the fuel refineries at Comberth Harbor and the massive dogfight over Comona Islands. Its squadron leader Yellow 13 was known for having his squadron fly in a V-formation as well as having a reputation for not having lost a single wingman in his career. After Stonehenge was destroyed by ISAF pilot Mobius 1, the Yellow Squadron was later employed to defend Erusean strongholds such as the Whiskey Corridor and saw action making a last-ditch effort to defend the capital city of Farbanti. At the very end of the war, remnants of Yellow Squadron was deployed to defend the Erusean super-weapon Megalith. Aegir Warship The Aegir Fleet was the largest fleet division of the Erusean Navy. Its impressive size, firepower, and combat record saw the Aegir Fleet nicknamed the Invincible Fleet. Unlike almost every other modern fleet where the flagship is an aircraft carrier, the Aegir Fleet is led by an Iowa-class battleship "Tanager". By the beginning of the Second Usean Continental War, the Aegir Fleet's fearsome reputation resulted in ISAF forces avoiding a direct confrontation as much as possible; however the fleet saw little action once ISAF forces retreated to North Point. After a failed bombing run on ISAF GHQ and the successful evacuation of ISAF ground forces, it was decided that the Aegir Fleet should be deployed to spearhead an amphibious assault on ISAF GHQ. The fleet left Farbanti on November 2004 and made port at Comberth Harbor to refuel and rearm for the upcoming operation. Realizing the catastrophic potential of the Invincible Fleet, ISAF dispatched successful air strikes to deprive the Aegir Fleet of valuable supplies and fuel, rendering the fleet incapable of launching immediate operations. With the fleet stuck at harbor, ISAF moved in to deliver the killing blow and destroyed every ship in the Aegir Fleet with air strikes. The entirety of the Invincible Fleet sunk at Comberth Harbor and was no longer a factor for the rest of the war. Category:Civilopedia Entries Category:Fictional Civilizations